The Little Things
by Nia1D
Summary: Because Sam always seemed to notice the little things about Freddie Benson. Short Seddie Drabble.


**Well hey there! this is my first ever story on fanfiction (: **

**i hope it isnt that bad. and i would love you if you reviewed 3 **

**kbye.**

**Disclaimer: i obviously dont own iCarly. Dan Schneider does, and he is one lucky man.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm <em>_too__ tall__ to __be __a__ girl.__I'm __between __a __chick __and __a __broad.__"__ – __Julia __Roberts._

* * *

><p>Sam had two options.<p>

She could simply run out of the classroom, which at the moment she noticed seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, and forget that her teacher, , had just assigned her to a month long project with a nub.

Or, she could stay.

Put on a brave face and act like she didn't care. Like she didn't mind that she would have to work with the person she had so many feelings for. The person who would never like her the way she liked him.

The one who didn't seem to notice that she had started wearing a bit more makeup, to impress him, or a pair of heels here, or there to be as tall as him. _Maybe __even __a __skirt __or __dress __if __she __was __in __a __good __mood._

"Samantha Puckett, did you not hear me? I said go and sit with your partners so I can give out the babies!" Sam winced at the sound of 's voice and the word _babies_ in the same sentence.

"Yeah yeah, don't get you're fucking panties in a bunch crazy" was all Sam had the energy to mumble quietly to herself as she walked slowly over to the other side of the Life Sciences classroom, to sit next to Freddie. He probably didn't even want to work with her. He hated her, right?

She just wanted this class to be over so she could run to Carly's house and devour anything they might have had in their refrigerator.

As started calling partners up to come and get their new fake child, Sam took the time to look at Freddie as he doodled on a piece of paper. He looked the same as he did any other day, but Sam noticed more of the little things different about the Tech Producer then most people would. The way his bangs seemed to cover his eyebrows a bit more than usual. She noticed the way his tongue stuck out a bit as he tried to perfect the picture he was drawing. She noticed that he wasn't wearing the same brown leather belt that he wore everyday, and had probably fought long and hard with his mom to get her to agree to not let him wear it.

She hated noticing things about him. She hated that she liked, no, _loved_ him so much.

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, please come up and take your new baby girl!"

They walked up side by side, together and she noticed the way their hands bumped together as they moved. She even swore that she noticed that he smiled when Ms. Briggs told them that they were going to be fake married for a month and that they had to take care of a baby simulator.

Sam couldn't help but stare at the plastic baby, that was being thrown into her arms by her overbearing teacher. It was the size as a normal infant, but it was hard and plastic and cold and its eyes were permanently open. It smelled like way to brand new plastic and it made her want to throw up. She was just about to put the baby in Freddie's arms when she noticed the dolls eyes.

They looked so real, so blue, so life like. They looked like her own.

"She has your eyes" Freddie has interrupted her thoughts. She suddenly felt self conscious knowing that he had to look at her eyes to know this, even though she knew that he has seen her blue eyes countless times.  
>"Is that a bad thing nub?" she said defensively, scared that he had found a new thing about her that he didn't care for.<p>

Freddie just laughed a little and shook his head.

"Actually, no. I love blue eyes, they look really good on girls, and your eyes are gorgeous." He had said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sam just stood there, not knowing what to do or what to say. She wasn't used to getting compliments, and she definitely wasn't used to getting compliments from Freddie Benson.

"Thanks" was all that her mouth could manage but he knew that she enjoyed the comment, and with that he took the baby out of her hands and walked back to his desk to finish his drawing.

Maybe she could work with him, and maybe he could like her the way that she liked him. Maybe they would be amazing parents to their fake baby girl, and he would start complimenting her all the time.

Or maybe she would just go on with life noticing the little things.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it horrible? should i go die in a hole? <em>i hope you said no<em>**

**Review !**


End file.
